Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 118
Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Noah Kaiba Duel continues from previous episode. Turn 32: Noah *Yugi's "Kuriboh" has just been attacked by Noah's "Yamata Dragon", but Yugi activates Trap Card "Nutrient Z" to gain 4000 LP before Damage calculation (Yugi: 100 → 4100 → 1800 Life Points). "Kuriboh" is destroyed. *Thanks to Noah's second Deck Master ability the Battle Damage inflicted to Yugi is added to Noah's LP, but Noah also plays Spell Card "Sebek's Blessing" to gain Life Points equal to the Damage Yugi just took. This in turn doubles the LP gain effect for this turn only (Noah: 5900 → 8200 → 10500 Life Points). *"Yamata Dragon" returns to Noah's hand at the End Phase. Thanks to "Spring of Rebirth's" effect, Noah gains 500 LP (Noah: 10500 → 11000 Life Points). Turn 33: Yami Yugi *Draws and Summons "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Attack Position. *Attacks Noah directly with "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" (Noah: 11000 → 9600 Life Points). Turn 34: Noah *Turns Tristan to stone. *Draws and Summons "Inaba White Rabbit" (700 ATK / 500 DEF) in Attack Position, and uses its special effect to allow it to attack Yugi directly (Yugi: 1800 → 1100 Life Points). Thanks to Noah's second Deck Master ability, the Battle Damage inflicted to Yugi is added to Noah's LP (Noah: 9600 → 10300 Life Points). *"Inaba White Rabbit" returns to Noah's hand on the End Phase. Thanks to "Spring of Rebirth's" effect, Noah gains 500 LP (Noah: 10300 → 10800 Life Points). Turn 35: Yami Yugi *Draws "Dark Renewal". *Sets a card ("Dark Renewal"). *Tributes "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" to summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Attack Position. *Since there is one "Dark Magician" in Yugi's Graveyard, "Dark Magician Girl" gains +300 ATK (2000 → 2300 ATK / 1700 DEF). *Yugi uses "Dark Magician Girl" to attack Noah directly (Noah: 10800 → 8500Life Points). Turn 36: Noah *Turns Serenity to stone. *Summons "Inaba White Rabbit" (700 ATK / 500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Yugi activates Trap Card "Dark Renewal", Tributing "Big Shield Gardna" and Noah's "Inaba White Rabbit" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" from his Graveyard (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) in Attack Position. *Since "Dark Magician" is no longer in Yugi's Graveyard, "Dark Magician Girl" loses its special ability boost (2300 → 2000 ATK / 1700 DEF). *Noah sets a card. Turn 37: Yami Yugi *Draws "Magician of Black Chaos". *Activates "Dark Magic Ritual", Tributing "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" from his hand to Ritual Summon "Magician of Black Chaos" (2800 ATK / 2600 DEF) in Attack Position. *Attacks directly with his three monsters: "Dark Magician", "Dark Magician Girl", and "Magician of Black Chaos". *Noah activates Trap Card "Chaos Barrier Field", taking control of "Dark Magician Girl" and forcing "Magician of Black Chaos" to attack and destroy "Dark Magician Girl". All Battle Damage Noah would take is inflicted to Yugi instead (Yugi: 1100 → 300 Life Points). The last effect of "Chaos Barrier Field" then ends the Battle Phase. Thanks to Noah's second Deck Master ability the Battle Damage inflicted to Yugi is added to Noah's LP (Noah: 8500 → 9300 Life Points). Turn 38: Noah *Turns Joey to stone. *Sets a monster. *Sets two cards (One of the set cards was "Groundbreaking"). Turn 39: Yami Yugi *Draws "Card Destruction". *Noah activates Trap Card "Groundbreaking", adding a Spirit monster from his Graveyard to his hand. He chooses to add "Inaba White Rabbit" to his hand. *Yugi activates Spell Card "Card Destruction", forcing both players to discard their hands and draw the same amount of cards they discarded. (NOTE: at this point, Yami's Hand was 0, so he didn't need to Discard Cards.) *Yugi attacks and destroys Noah's set monster with "Magician of Black Chaos". It is revealed to be "Otohime". The effect of "Otohime" then activates, switching "Dark Magician" to Defense Position. *Noah activates Trap Card "Vessel of Illusions". Since one of his Spirit monsters ("Otohime") was destroyed, Noah can Special Summon a "Spirit Token" with the same Level, Type, Attribute, ATK and DEF as the destroyed monster (0 ATK / 100 DEF). The summoned token is summoned in Defense Position. Turn 40: Noah *Activates "Change of Heart", taking control of Yugi's "Dark Magician" until the end of the turn. *Tributes "Dark Magician" and his "Spirit Token" to summon "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" (2800 ATK / 2900 DEF) in Attack Position. *Equips "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" with Spell Card "Flaming Fist", increasing its ATK by +200 (2800 → 3000 ATK / 2900 DEF) until the end of the turn. Also if "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" inflicts Battle Damage this turn, "Flaming Fist" will increase Noah's Life Points by 500. *Attacks and destroys Yugi's "Magician of Black Chaos" with "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" (Yugi: 300 → 100 Life Points). Thanks to Noah's second Deck Master ability the Battle Damage inflicted to Yugi is added to Noah's LP, and thanks to "Flaming Fist's" special effect, Noah gains a further 500 LP (Noah: 9300 → 9500 → 10000 Life Points). *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Spiritual Energy Settle Machine". While this card is face-up, any and all of Noah's Spirit monsters like "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" will remain face-up on the field and they don't return to Noah's hand on the End Phase even if they were Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. Also during each of his End Phases, Noah must discard a card to keep "Spiritual Energy Settle Machine" on the field or else it will be destroyed. * On Noah's End Phase, he discards a card to keep "Spiritual Energy Settle Machine" in play. Also the power-up of "Flaming Fist" wears off at this point, so the ATK of "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" goes back to normal (3000 > 2800 ATK / 2900 DEF). *Turns Téa to stone. *At this point, Yami is about to give up, but Yugi shows him that his friends are always with him and are still counting on him. This is enough to encourage Yami to continue the Duel. Turn 41: Yami Yugi *Draws and Activates Spell Card "Card of Sanctity". Both players draw until they're holding six cards (NOTE: In the real game, "Card of Sanctity" lets you remove every card from your Field and your Hand then you draw until you have 2 cards in your Hand). *Activates Spell Card "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) from his Graveyard in Attack Position (as this Duel is a continuation of the Duel between Seto and Noah). *Activates Spell Card "Polymerization", fusing his field "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" with two other "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" from his hand to form "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500 ATK / 3800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Quick Attack", allowing "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to attack the turn it came into play (NOTE: Not necessary in the real game, but this Duel uses Battle City Rules). *Attacks and destroys Noah's "Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" with "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (Noah: 10000 → 8300 Life Points). *Activates Spell Card "De-Fusion", returning "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summoning three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Attacks Noah directly with his three monsters (Noah: 8300 → 5300 → 2300 → 0 Life Points). Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * Inaba White Rabbit's attack is obscured in the dub. * A shot of Anzu being shocked when Shizuka turns to stone is removed in the English version. * Dark Renewal's coffin is changed from a 5 to a 10 pointed star in the dub as well. * When Yugi revive "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Noah have a flashback about Kaiba using Blue-Eyes while in the International anime, Yugi remind Noah that Blue-Eyes was destroyed from the previous Duel, so he can bring Blue-Eyes back from the Graveyard. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.